


Hidden Heart of Gold

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dmitri adopted Wallace, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Injury, at least for now, dadmitri, father/son bonding, wheelchair bound Wallace, worried Dmitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: Wallace is injured in a riot and Dmitri goes full dad-mode on him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hidden Heart of Gold

Wallace sighed heavily, leaning back in the wheelchair he was confined to. The wound on his stomach was healed enough for him to be out of the infirmary, at least, but he was on strict orders to stand and move as little as possible- which meant no walking, much less guard duties. He refused to be sent home, however, staying at his father's side- though he wasn't given much of a choice by the warden. Dmitri had marched into the infirmary as soon as he was allowed to and had personally helped get Wallace into the wheelchair, keeping him as close as he could. He knew the older man's pride would never let him admit to the sheer worry in his eyes, nor to the endless fretting he'd done since the begi-

"You've gone quiet, are you alright?" The words interrupted Wallace's train of thought, making him jolt slightly to be sitting up properly in the chair- he hadn't noticed the slight pain from slumping over until then.

"Yeah, just thinking." Wallace sighed in response to Dmitri's question, relaxing back slightly once more but being much more careful this time. The elderly man made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a hum, inspecting Wallace for a few long moments before getting to his feet. 

"It's getting rather close to lunch time- are you hungry? I can have someone bring something for the two of us." Dmitri moved to crouch down beside the wheelchair, not wanting to tower over his son. His eyes were soft, his voice tinged with worry and not having the usual rough, commanding edge. He was speaking to Wallace not as the warden, nor his superior, but as a concerned father to his injured son- though he'd likely never admit to that.

Wallace smiled and gave a little nod, though he grabbed onto the other's arm before he could stand and walk away. "I want to go to the cafeteria. I've been stuck in the infirmary for over a week, Pa. I want to get out and about as much as I can- even if that just means going to the cafeteria to eat." Dmitri hesitated for a moment, unsure of the request, but a flash of Wallace's best puppy-dog eyes made his decision for him.  
"Alright, but we're not going to stay long, and you're staying in that wheelchair." The warden stood as he spoke, moving to grasp the handles set at the back of the wheelchair. Wallace laughed for a few moments, though he quickly regretted it when it sent pain shooting through his abdomen- his wide smile remained on his face, however, and joy lingered within him as the two of them set off to the cafeteria.


End file.
